ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ChromastoneandTabby/An Important Issue
First off, I want to preface this blog by saying welcome back, Mig. I'm glad you've been sticking through all the difficult times, and it's great to have you here. I'd also like to say that I've been impressed with the community for standing together and helping out during this period. Unfortunately, this is where the good parts of this blog end. If you want a happy ending, please reread the first two paragraphs and click to something else. To be quick and concise, I am not impressed with the select few that have participated in the blame game and going on witch hunts. Mig himself had stated that it has been a multitude of things going wrong, not just one. Unfortunately, some of you seem to have gotten it stuck in your heads that the user ZeVikingSif is the sole cause of Mig's issues and have taken to harassing him in light of recent events. When the initial blog came out, details were vague at best on what exactly had happened other than 'Sif did it'. Having been speaking with Sif on a seperate site for the past month or so, I decided to get his side of the story, and thus far, he has provided me with the only detailed description of these happenings. As he is permanently blocked from the wiki, I have taken it upon myself, with his permission, to share this with you. ---- My Side of the Story: The Mig Situation: I'm gonna copypaste what i told my friend Rick For like the second half of December, i kinda got the short end in everything y'know? Before my father (technically my uncle) died, i got rejected by someone i really liked but i didn't wanna put too much attention to it. And just a couple days ago, i got a perma ban on a site that i really do care for and the reason was really stupid. I asked my close friend to contact the admin, but he was really insincere about it and he really didn't care that i was banned even though we've been there together for years. The head admin was having none of it and said no, and i told my friend he was free to go now since that failed, and he felt really bad after i asked someone else. And i did call him out for his insincerity since it wasn't cool and he was reluctant to help, and he went on about how i made him feel guilty and how it's hard for him. So like no one was willing to help, i was really pissed because i was just having **** luck one thing after the next, and without going into too much detail he also vented and tried to cut himself, which i stopped him from doing. I went on this morning and i saw on BTFF that people are blaming me, and this really just sucks. I told him i wasn't mad at him and i told him not to cut himself, i was just gonna exile myself for a few weeks and try to collect my thoughts. He thought i was guilt tripping him, even though this has happened and i haven't had the slightest bit of luck. i'm not even in my home country and my family is in shambles. EDIT:He did say "Maybe you deserve it" and he did feel bad, but without much context or much explanation, "it" was interpreted differently and again, without much explanation on the context. EDITED ORIGINAL: do you realize how it makes me feel when someone says i deserve to get rejected, my father dead and being indef. blocked? So yes, i did say things like "Maybe i deserve to get struck by lightning too since i won't be the one to kill myself" and he felt super guilty. I did end it off decent though i told him he's free, i'm not mad, and don't cut yourself, and good luck. I don't know what happened afterward but supposedly i'm the blame for all of this. Other situations i can explain but for this specifically this is my side of the story. ---- In addition, he also gave these two posts as follow-ups: ---- Do you realize how it feels to go on facebook and BTFF and to be bombarded with people blaming me for Mig trying to kill himself? Or is he even dead? Like, everyone's coming to his aid but i'm also struggling here, but you won't see an appretiation when i'm trying to kill myself now do you? ---- Do you know how it feels to have your father be killed A DAY before your mother's birthday and your mother spends her birthday trying to kill herself and screaming? Date of death: December 21st Birthday: December 22nd ---- I'm not saying that Sif has a clean record, nor am I saying that he was completely innocent in all of this. However, naive an idea as it may very well be, I believe in helping everybody, and blaming and harassing Sif for all this is very much not okay. No matter what your opinion on the situation and the people involved is, you need to learn everything you can before throwing judgements around. Mob mentality is a dangerous thing, and I believe that some of you have unfortunately gotten caught up in it. To finalize, this isn't a slam on Mig, nor the community as a whole, and I'm not saying Sif is anyone's idea of a perfect angel. What I AM saying is that blind assumptions and harassment are not okay, NO. MATTER. WHAT. Again, Mig, I'm glad to have you back, and I'm sorry you got caught up in drama like this. I'd just like everyone to consider what I've said, and for the love of all that is holy, stop harassing people. ---- EDIT: It has been brought to my attention that this post really ''only ''covers Sif's side of the story, and given Sif's past penchant for manipulation, this was not a wise idea. So, with info from anonymous sources (who can reveal themselves in the comments if they want credit), I'm going to give the other side of the story: ---- Although this situation has not hit its head until recently, Sif has been harassing and tormenting users, especially Mig, for a long time now. The buildup of Sif's behaviour has led to intense pain for Mig, both physical and mental, and although they left each other on a decent note, the situation has left painful and far-reaching scars. In addition, Sif has a track record of disrespecting admins, trying to steal content, stalking, causing multiple fights, spreading misinformation, and verbal abuse with users from all over the wiki. This past has made him incredibly infamous and very hard to trust. It is possible that the entire story he told is a lie. ---- To finish, I suppose I should apologize if I seemed biased in any way during this blog; please note that I am trying my best not to pick sides with an issue as sensitive as this. Draw your own conclusions, trust who you truly believe in, but overall, I believe the best thing for all of us is to move on and look towards the future. Category:Blog posts